


Amoreena

by bluelettergirl



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: 1970s, Caring, Fiction, Friendship, M/M, Other, Swearing, it’s not easy to be a famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Just some silly dream what i had couple days ago, and needed to write up. All this is 100% fiction.. And also My native language isn’t english so i’m sorry about all spelling mistakes.





	Amoreena

” You know Regi, you can’t do that forever.”  
Bernie said, and moved gently his hand to his dear friend’s neck, taking the sharp razor away of Elton’s throat with gently moves. He knew his friend will once again, break down like a little child, so he turned his shoulder, and let his friend to cry againts it. Bernie was tired to that same ” i’ll kill myself shit” but he couldn’t make it better.  
” You know.. i’m just lost.”  
Elton said, and sniff loudly. Feeling the warm tears running down his pale and tired face. He was tired to touring, tired to give interviews, tired to toxic atmosphere.  
” And you think killing yourself would help you?”  
Bernie said with disappointment voice, and gived worried look to his dear friend.  
” I don’t know Bernie.. oh god i feel sick.”  
Elton coughs, and tired to say ” he need a bucket.” But couldn’t. Bernie couldn’t do absolutely nothing, just look how his friend vomit to studio’s floor, and to his new white cowboy shoes. Elton’s cheeks went red as tomato, and he tried to mumble ” sorry.”  
Bernie just looked the mess with wide eyes, trying to figure out what it was.  
” I see you eated some fish then this time, and oh there’s some lovely pills too.”  
Bernie said sarcastic and took tissue out of his pocket.  
” I’m sorry.. i couldn’t keep it insade.. i tried..”  
Elton tried to say, but Bernie gived hin his best ” shut the fuck up” look. Elton just looked how his friend cleaned his shoes, and throw then tissue to trash.  
” You just vomited to my new shoes, because pills i don’t need your explanation,  
I want you get some fucking help you twat, and stop using me like a slut. ”  
Bernie said with his calm but angry voice, and moved his eyes to his friend who looked like a sweet puppy who was got kicked. He knew it was horrible thing to say, he knew it wasn’t his friend’s fault. Bernie took slowly Elton’s hand to his own, stroking it gently to say silent sorry. It wasn’t a romantic move, Bernie isn’t gay but he knew how his friend needed it, needed someone to care and understood all his pain and suffering. Needed to comfort.  
” You know.. we gotta clean this, Reid is coming within an hour.”  
Bernie said, and gived a shy smile. Tooking slowly the hand away.  
” Yeah, you don’t have to help me, if you don’t want to.”  
Elton said and moved with disgust his shoes away of his own vomit.  
” Of cource i help.”  
Bernie said, and took more tissues.  
” But try next time ask bucket, you vomit a lot dear friend.”  
Bernie continued with a smirk. Elton just rolled his eyes, and took couple of tissues from Bernie and hoped they could have some extra time, to clean the whole fucking studio. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading <3


End file.
